1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a glass stand to be placed on a table.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional glass stand is adapted to support the inner bottom surfaces of a plurality of glasses with bottoms upward by supporting members. Such a prior art includes the type comprising a plurality of radially provided lateral bars each provided with a vertical supporting member in its forward end and the type comprising a base plate provided with a plurality of vertical supporting members. However, such types of glass stands take up much room when not in use and put in cupboards.